


the fuck did coloring book just say about fatass?

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Public Kissing, can be ingame or non despair, enby imposter, they/them pronouns for imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: yes.  yes she did.ficlet!!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	the fuck did coloring book just say about fatass?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my fave,,, my imposter kinnie,,, i love u a lot thanks for being literally the greatest ever

not kissing in public was an unwritten rule in their relationship, as byakuya didn’t want to let anyone know that they were dating. but, aren’t rules meant to be broken?

ibuki noticed byakuya, sitting alone on a bench with their eyes closed. the rest of their class was wandering aimlessly around the island, but she took a beeline straight for the one person that she knew would throw a fit if they noticed her skipping towards them. thankfully, their closed eyes made it impossible for them to see her coming.

“byakuya!!,” ibuki exclaimed as she sat beside them, her typical cheerful grin upon her face.

“...mi-mioda? why are you so close to me?” byakuya lowered their voice, as to deter all attention away from the pair. “we’re in *public*, mioda.”

“mhm! and ibuki loves ‘ya just as much right here as she does in your room, silly!” ibuki practically screamed, catching the attention of fuyuhiko kuzuryuu.

“...what? the fuck? ‘ey, the fuck did coloring book just say about fatass?”

byakuya felt their back straighten as they tried to pretend to be LITERALLY anywhere else. not that they were embarrassed by ibuki, but she was quite loud, and it was very annoying. if word got out that someone as serious and stoic as byakuya could handle ibuki, it was bon voyage to all their respect.

“i will choose to ignore the comments about our appearances, baby gangster.” byakuya said, while they smirked at the insult hurled back to fuyuhiko, which caused the shorter blonde to recoil.

“stop. fuckin’. callin’. me. b-”

fuyuhiko was cut off by a sight that he never expected to see- ibuki mioda, a worldwide music sensation, kissing byakuya togami (or, at least, the imposter playing him). he simply turned around, realizing that even this was too much for him.

ibuki pulled back, greeted by imposter’s wide eyes and concerned gaze. “wha- mioda, what was that for?!”

ibuki simply gave a chaste kiss to his cheek, manuvering her head to lay on his shoulder. “ibuki wanted to show byakuya-chan that she loves them, even in public!”

though it wasn’t how byakuya really wanted word to get out of the pair’s involvement with one another, they’d be lying if they said they didn’t like it. after all, being kissed by ibuki mioda was a dream for many, even on the island, and they were the only one living it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> ily


End file.
